Lemon Tea
by SongSeung
Summary: Jimin yang menangis dan Yoongi membeli sekaleng lemon tea dingin serta pelukan untuk menenangkannya. / BTS FF / YoonMin / Yoongi Jimin / AU!


Pertemuan pertama mereka layaknya pertemuan yang sering di deskripsikan dalam novel-novel romance, yang sering direkayasa dalam film-film romance walau pada kenyataannya ini benar-benar terjadi dan layaknya DVD kejadian itu terus berulang.

Waktu itu sore terasa begitu lama, terbukti dengan langit yang masih berwarna oranye menuju merah dengan lapisan ungu gelap di atasnya.

Sore itu angin berhembus dengan lembut, memainkan setiap helaian rambut yang terdiri atas banyak warna.

Berhembus. Menyelinap kedalam rajutan hangat wol domba maupun kain tebal bernama sweater serta syal.

Ketika hari mulai beranjak malam barulah lampu-lampu di taman mulai menyala satu per satu, menerangi jalan setapak yang tersusun rata dari batu bata.

Disana, di salah satu bangku disebelah vandine machine, mesin penjual minuman serta rokok otomatis.

Disalah satu sudut taman yang sepi itu, seorang pemuda mungil dengan surai coklat layaknya manisan coklat susu duduk dengan kedua kaki yang ditekukan kemudian terpeluk dengan erat serta kedua bahu yang bergetar.

Awalnya dia mengira bahwa itu sesosok hantu, namun ketika dia melihat bahwa mahluk itu tidak melayang membuat orang menghela nafas lega kemudian mendekatinya, dengan dalih membeli rokok (dia memang ingin) serta sekaleng bir dan juga sekaleng lemon tea dingin.

Dia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan jarak 5 jengkal.

"Hei," panggilnya membuat si mungil mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara kemudian beralih ke kaleng lemon tea yang terletak di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Lemon Tea

It's YoonMin Fanfiction

Min Yoongi - Park Jimin

by : Kiddo

.

.

.

Kekalahan memang tidak menyenangkan, apalagi disaat kau berharap tinggi bahwa apa yang sudah kau persiapkan dengan baik malah menjatuhkan dirimu.

Kata seseorang, apa yang sudah kau kira baik di latihan bisa menjadi buruk saat dipanggung.

Itulah yang Jimin rasakan saat ini. Si kecil dengan pipi tembam itu serasa nyawanya hilang begitu saja.

Dia merasa malu dan gagal.

Gagal dalam hal backflip membuatnya mendarat dengan posisi kaki yang salah sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir walaupun dia masih bisa mengimprovisasikan dan menahan kuat rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menjalar, bahkan rasa sakit itu membuatnya pingsan setelah turun dari panggung.

dan merasa malu karena gagal membawa nama sekolahnya ke tingkat nasional ditambah dengan jatuhnya tadi.

Walaupun teman dan guru pedamping sudah mengatakan bahwa Jimin sudah melakukan yang terbaik Jimin masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang berlubang didalam dirinya.

Dan dengan langkah tertatih, dia membawa tasnya dan pergi dari tempat perlombaan tanpa seorang-pun tau kemana dia menghilang.

Jimin terus berjalan dengan lesu dan menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 30 menit dan Jimin memilih untuk berhenti di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak di pinggir pusat taman yang berbentuk lingakaran dengan kolan air mancur dan menara jam dinding yang tergantung sebuah tugu.

Dia melipat kakinya, mengusap pelan bagian yang membengkak tersebut kemudian menangis.

Jimin tidak tau berapa lama dia menangisi kesalahannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Suara kaleng terjatuh dan sebuah benda ringan.

Kemudian seseorang duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya dan bunyi 'tuk' terdengar. Peraduan suara kaleng dengan kayu bangku yang dia duduki.

"Hei,"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian sebuah senyum tipis membuat dirinya semakin ingin menangis.

"Yo-yoongi hyung.." isaknya membuat sosok itu malah tercengir lebar menunjukan gusi serta dereta giginya yang rapi, kedua tangannya bergerak terbuka membuat Jimin merangkak, menyenggol hingga jatuh kaleng berisi sari lemon yang dicampur teh tersebut.

Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum. Meraih Jimin dan menariknya hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

Kedua tangan pucat miliknya melingkar dengar erat di pinggang serta punggung.

Jimin sendiri sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"Kau anak nakal Jim, teman-temanmu sampai menelfonku berulang kali saat aku sibuk distudio," ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin pelan.

"Dari mana mereka tau nomor ponselmu hyung?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menarik Jimin, membuat mereka saling berhadapan, mata bertemu mata dan sentilan dari Yoongi mendarat di kening Jimin membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ponselmu tertinggal saat kau menumpang charger di powerbank Taehyung,"

Jimin terdiam sebentar kemudian terkekeh pelan,

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi,"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya sehingga sepasang mata sipit itu semakin sipit.

Yoongi memindahkan Jimin kesebelahnya, membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng minuman yang sempat terlupakan itu. Membersihkannya dengan baju miliknya kemudian membukanya.

"Minum setelah itu kita pulang," perintah Yoongi, Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya serta mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari Yoongi dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Hyung," panggilnya setelah menghabiskan minuman itu. Yoongi yang tadinya mau mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya langsung berhenti.

"Dari mana kau tau aku disini?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian memunggungi Jimin.

"Ayo naik dan pulang,"

Jimin merengut karena pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja namun tetap saja dia kembali memakai tasnya dan merangkak mendekati punggung Yoongi.

Melingkarkan kedua lengan berisinya di leher Yoongi dan membiarnya kedua tangan Yoongi terselip diantara lipatan kakinya.

"Kau, setelah ini tidak ada diet-dietan lagi,"

Jimin tertawa renyah, "Iya hyung," jawabnya kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi pucat Yoongi.

Yoongi merona tipis karena perbuatan kekasih kecilnya itu kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Epilog

.

.

1 tahun yang lalu

"To-tolong berhenti!" pekiknya sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tendangan beberapa siswa kakak kelasnya. Entah apa motifnya Jimin juga tidak mengerti.

Jimin hanya bisa terisak, dia tidak bisa berkelahi dan tidak punya keberanian.

Dia terus meminta tolong sementara para sunbae tersebut terus memukuli Jimin.

Jimin merasa kepalanya mendadak ringan dan pandangannya menjadi buram.

Yang terakhir terekam diotaknya hanyalah seorang lelaki lainnya datang, mengumpat super kasar dan membuat sunbae yang memukulinya tadi kabur terbirit birit.

Jimin tersadar 10 menit kemudian di salah satu bangku taman dengan tasnya sebagai bantal serta jaket yang tidak dia kenal sebagai selimutnya.

Ada sesuatu yang melekat diwajahnya seperti plester.

Ketika dia ingin bangun, ada sesuatu yang menimpa jaket tersebut.

Sekaleng lemon tea dengan sticky note berwarna biru muda.

'Jangan takut, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi'

Jimin mengulum senyumnya kemudian membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya.

Dan setiap hari pukul 5 sore dia selalu duduk di taman tersebut, dibangku yang sama dengan sekaleng lemon tea di genggamannya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Kiddo's Time

nb : ini cuma ff iseng sumpah

nbb : mungkin ntar lagi saya bakal bikin ff dengan Top!Yoongi :3

nbbb : ff I'm Not the Only One lagi nge stuck. saya bingung endingnya mau di plot twist kah atau happy endingkah atau mau saya matiin mereka berdua /dirajam/

MAKASIH BUAT DUKUNGANNYA SELAMA INI DARI READERS YANG MENGRIVIEW YANG TIDAK BISA SAYA UCAPKAN SATU PER SATU SERTA PARA SIDER

LOVE YOU!


End file.
